Pandora Bluett
A child of the Rebellion, Pandora Bluett is apart of the uprising against the Capitol in hopes of a newfound peace among Panem's citizens. District Four A petite stature shadowed behind a shaky woman. Unable to figure out the reasoning behind all the cameras and crew from persons Pandora had only seen on television. Their clothes were things only she could have seen in a dream. Her mother's hand warmly wrapped around her back as the little girl stood halfway behind the woman. Her pupils watching the men and woman in white uniforms, the peacekeepers, surround around the citizens. Pandora didn't know herself but everyone was made to watch. It was a clear message from the Capitol, they will not be humiliated nor betrayed by their own. Yet, it was disregarded by the young girl who had little exposure to the Capitols citizens. The utter presence of their uniforms caused Pandora to cling to her mother tighter. A shriek escaped her mother's lips, catching her attention that her father is being dragged onto a platform. Pandora focused on the surrounding cameramen, their eyes glued on the scene unraveling before them. The peacekeepers—drawn in completely white—stood with their faces forward as if they were also forced to watch. The girl caught sight of a young peacekeeper wincing. As Pandora turned her attention over to find the root of his discomfort, she let out a whimper and a plea for her father. That morning replayed in her mind; her bedroom door swiftly opening to reveal her mother peeking in covering up the fact her father had not made it home last night. She explained how her Papa was only working late and not to worry. At four years old, the young girl didn't pay attention to the slightest deviation of any questions the young girl tried asking; the hesitation in her voice; or the overall urgency for her to go back to sleep. All that filled her ears were the constant pleads screamed by her mother. The usual calmness ceasing at the situation. She pleaded for Pandora to be given mercy from watching her father's death. The peacekeeper seemed hesitant, but didn't pull the young girl from her mother. Shielded from the gruesome screams the crowd produced as a gunshot was heard. As simple as a bullet. Clockwork Beginning at Round Three, Pandora was finally allowed on her first mission. The Rebellion had planned to take control of District Five, only the Capitols brought a plague. All of the rebels brought it back, where Pandora had stayed in the hovercraft. She still joined the rest of the rebels in the infirmary, practically in quarantine in order to keep the rest of the rebels safe. Waiting after the Capitols had given a broadcast, directly towards them, they began prepping to take control of District Seven. During the the mission, after hanging up a dummy with the name "Pyper Galathynius" written in red paint across its chest, Luka Delamare quickly grabbed Pandora. Pandora, joined by Tempest and Metias, stood between the two only to be put in a chokehold with a knife against her throat. Pandora quickly learned on her second mission that the interactions between Capitols and Rebels were dangerous and costly. She knew she would be seen as the weakest and step back from the fire. Luka eventually let her go, after bruising her throat, making her essentially mute. All she spoke in were croaks, leading to her using the sign language she had learned from the Avox's that escaped to Thirteen. Later on, after getting back to Thirteen, the young rebel once again made a greater risk. She was joining a team of rebels tasked with restocking Thirteen's supplies by raiding the Capitol. Entering from the sewer, they found a room full of supplies where she and her adopted mother, Emersyn, began grabbing as many supplies as they could before a group of Capitols attacked them. Pandora sensed something was off, as they didn't try killing her. Dmitri had thrown a knife at her ankle, which Pandora wasn't able to run away. She had asked for guidance from Tempest to wrap it, but Tempest had been fighting a Capitol of her own. Eventually, Pandora had been shot with a tranquilizer gun, moments before Valerie Dean killed Emerysn. Leaving Pandora an orphan once again and left in the hands of the Capitol. While in the custody of the Capitol, Pandora is mostly left to herself. That is until the Capitol's very own Vice President joins her and influences her mindfulness of the Rebellion. "We've been so sheltered by our surroundings, Pandora, that we can't see each other's sides. ... As for you...You are simply following along with what you've been taught to believe. That's why we've brought you here to give you a chance to see the light." Helena's words created a great mistrust between the young girl and her loyalty to the Rebellion. Pandora recognized the Rebellion and what they stood for, yet they were causing so much destruction and violence. It scared her not knowing the outcome of the war, whether she'd be pardoned for a simple act of treason or left alone in victory. Unfortunately, the young rebel was quickly taken aboard a hovercraft unbeknownst to her of the impending torture and humiliation she'd be under. Before she was pushed into the craft, she caught sight of Tempest and Amira whom she looked up to the most also at mercy to the Capitol. Taken to District Nine, PANDORA WHIPPED AND naE NAED AWAY Significant Relationships * Lyss Mason From the first classroom Pandora ever stepped in, the two small children always seemed to cause mischief. Lyss and Pandora kept the teachers on their toes. Even now the two best friends both have been recruited soldiers protecting one another. In one mission the two both handled spray cans spray painting the Capital building of a district. Pandora had been careful to wear a mask while Lyss still didn’t mind getting high. The two can still be seen pulling pranks amount Thirteens ranks despite being told they could lose their ranks. Pandora and Lyss both bring laughter to Thirteen. They both represent the innocence that the Rebellion still holds, whereas the Capitol brought about the need for child soldiers since the two are of age for the Games. * Metias Deer * Eikko Varless * Amira Desmond * Cain Valastro * Archimedes Thorne * Kaiden Caige * Viktoriyia Jennings Memorabilia * Seashell necklace from her mother. ** Despite most not seeing it, Pandora always wears it under her uniform and she found comfort in it during her stay in the Capitol. She believed the Capitol did one thing right and they didn't take the one thing that reminded her of home from her. (unless a capitol wants to hc ripping it from her ;) ) * Personality Pandora believes herself she is innocent despite the actions she has clearly made against the Capitol. She can be pretty resilient and naive. She lets her anger take control during a fight, choosing based on revenge rather than ability. She’s also become quite hushed, not speaking quite as openly as before, keeping a lower voice. She has a tendency to ramble when she does speak. The injury on her throat took a toll on her, still leaving a bruise that took months to completely heal her vocal cords. At the same time, Pandora is more open and welcoming to those joining the Rebellion than others. She won’t hesitate to give them a tour or show them around. That is all dependable on whether or not Pandora has a negative experience with them in the past (Ex. Capitol dinner). Death Closing on the end of the third rebellion, Pandora Bluett woefully passed under secret circumstances. Quotes Category:Rebellion Category:District Thirteen Category:Characters